womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Love in the First Degree
"Love in the First Degree" is a song written and recorded by English girl group Bananarama. It is included on their fourth studio album Wow! and was released as its second single except in the U.S., where it was the album's third single (following "I Can't Help It"). The track was co-written and produced by the Stock Aitken Waterman (SAW) trio. The song is an uptempo pop tune similar to many hits produced by SAW during this time period. The surreal lyrics, composed by Siobhan Fahey and built upon by SAW and Bananarama members Sara Dallin and Keren Woodward, describes a dream in which they find themselves being tried in court for love. The musical structure could be compared to that of Pachelbel's Canon. "Love in the First Degree" is Bananarama's biggest-selling single in their native UK. It holds a three-way tie for their highest UK singles chart placing (number three). The single also became a top-ten success in Australia and earned a top-twenty placing in New Zealand. In the United States the song just missed the top-forty, but was a top-ten club hit. The B-side was Mr. Sleaze in which Bananarama member Sara Dallin not only sang on that track but also played bass guitar like she did on "Love in the First Degree". As one of their final performances with Fahey, the group performed the song at the BRIT Awards with a large entourage of male dancers dressed only in black bikini briefs. The song was nominated for best British single at the BRIT Awards, but lost to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up", also produced by Stock Aitken Waterman. By the time "Love in the First Degree" was released in the United States, Fahey had already announced her departure from Bananarama. Music video http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_in_the_First_Degree&action=edit&section=1 edit The music video, directed by Andy Morahan, featured Bananarama (including a pregnant Fahey) performing the song in a jail cell, dressed in prison uniforms, as several male dancers perform around them. The imagery plays off of Elvis Presley's 1957 movie Jailhouse Rock. On Bananarama's The Greatest Hits Collection video compilation, the videoclip for Love In The First Degree is intercut with the live performance of the song at the 1988 BPI awards, which was Siobhan Fahey's last performance with the group before her departure. Track Listings http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_in_the_First_Degree&action=edit&section=2 edit ;7" single NANA14 #"Love in the First Degree" (Album Version) 3:33 #"Mr. Sleaze" 4:45 ;UK 12" single NANX 14 #"Love in the First Degree" (Jailer's Mix) 6:03 #:Available on the CD album "The Greatest Remixes Collection". #"Love in the First Degree" (Escapee Instrumental) 3:33 #"Mr. Sleaze" (Single Version) 4:45 ;2nd 12" single NANXR 14 / German 12" single 887 222-1 #"Love in the First Degree" (Eurobeat Style) 7:15 #:Available on the CD album "Greatest Hits Collection". #"Mr. Sleaze" (Rare Groove Mix) 6:00 ;U.S. 12" single #"Love in the First Degree" (Eurobeat Style) 7:15 #"Love in the First Degree" (7" Mix) 3:33 #"Love in the First Degree" (Jailer's Mix) 6:03 #"Ecstacy" (Wild Style) 5:35 Other Versions http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_in_the_First_Degree&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Love in the First Degree" (House Mix) 5:45 #:Available on the CD single "I Want You Back". Personnel http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_in_the_First_Degree&action=edit&section=4 edit Bananarama *Sara Dallin - Vocals and bass guitar *Siobhan Fahey - Vocals *Keren Woodward - Vocals Category:Pop music Category:Women's anthems